The Day When I See You Again
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: Shounen ai-PLOT, no-lemon no-lime "Darahmu telah menyatu dengan pedang, matamu telah terbiasa dengan bias kemerahan, tanganmu selalu terikat untuk membunuh. Kau tak mungkin bisa diam di sini jika wilayah di luar sana tempat kau ditakdirkan."


"Hey Naruto... Kau percaya kehidupan sebelumnya?"

"Ha?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba, di ujung jalan sana ada peramal masa lalu yang terkenal,"

"Terserah kau."

~~~ w ~~~

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **

OOC, AU, Yaoi, aneh, gajeness, typo pastinya, pendek. DLL

**Summary:**

Renkarnasi? Kau percaya itu?

Keterangan:

_Bla... bla... : _Masa lalu

Bla... bla... : Masa sekarang

~~~ w ~~~

_Suara gemuruh terdengar di setiap sudut, gemericik suara merobek gendang telinga menyayat mata. Pemandangan di mana pun terlihat datar, sama, merah. Darah di mana-mana, t__e__riakan kobaran api pertanda perang. Kilat benturan pedang terlihat bagaikan bintang tertelan api magma. Dimana banyak nyawa hilang._

"_Pergilah..." __s__eorang gadis berpakaian kimono lengkap menggenggam tangan seorang kesatria berambut __pirang__. Di satu-satunya wilayah yang suci ini. Bersih. Di mana tempat ini menjadi pusat segalannya. "Aku bisa menjaga diri__.__"_

"_Tapi Miko, Saya di tugaskan menjaga Anda__!__"_

"_Darahmu telah menyatu dengan pedang, matamu telah terbiasa dengan bias kemerahan, tanganmu selalu terikat untuk membunuh. Kau tak mungkin bisa diam di__ sini jika wilayah di__luar sana tempat kau ditakdirkan__.__"_

"_Tidak Miko__!__"_

"_Percayalah... aku masih mempunyai kekuatan, pergilah. Aku percaya padamu, oleh karena it__u__ kau harus percaya padaku__.__"__g__adis yang disebut sebagai 'Miko' tersebut menyerahkan sebuah pedang berselimut merah pada lelaki pirang di depannya._

"_Baiklah, tapi Kyuubi harus ikut kau__…__"_

"_Tidak... Kyuubi akan menjadi penghubung antara kita. Dan... Jangan panggil aku 'Miko' lagi__.__"_

~~~ w ~~~

Naruto POV

Mulutku ternganga, apa kata peramal itu tadi?

'Kau adalah seorang kesatria yang menjadi pelindung Miko'

"Benarkah?" bukan, bukan aku yang terkejut. Melainkan Kiba, dia heboh sekali kelihatannya. Memang kenapa?

"Itu... Konyol!" aku berkomentar pendek. Kuperhatikan seorang lelaki tua-tapi-terlihat-muda di depanku, penampilannya sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan bahwa dia adalah seorang peramal masa lalu. Aku meragukannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana asmaranya?" aku melotot ke arah Kiba, kenapa jadi dia yang tanya ini-itu?

"Hilang." peramal itu menjawab pendek.

"Eh?" aku terheran-heran. Hilang? Maksudanya?

"Kesempatanmu menghilang." peramal itu menyambung lagi.

"Wah... Kau punya masa lalu yang hebat, Naruto!" yah... memang masa laluku lebih baik daripada Kiba yang dibilang bahwa pada masa lalu dia adalah seorang anjing bernama 'Akamaru' yang di asuh oleh keluarga... Keluarga apa tadi? U... Uchima? Ucami? Er... Entahlah, aku lupa.

"Aku tak percaya." aku berkata pendek, disamping itu, peramal berambut kemerahan itu malah menyeringai.

"Tapi, walaupun kita berenkarnasi seberapa kalipun, takdir tetap terulang. Karena benang merah masih terus terikat menembus waktu."

"Aku tak mengerti perkataanmu." aku mengernyit tanda heran. Peramal itu terlihat aneh.

"Kiba, kita pulang saja!"

~~~ w ~~~

"_Hey, Miko, hati-hati__,__"__b__ocah p__i__rang itu kelabakan melihat seorang gadis cilik lainnya yang kini tengah bermain di rawa berair bening, sangat bersih transparan._

"_Na, Na-Kun... ini menyenangkan__!__"_

"_T... Tapi kimono Anda akan basah__,__" bocah pirang itu masih terus mebujuk nona__ mudanya yang manja._

"_Na-Kun, nggak asyik__!__"__g__adis berambut hitam kebiruan sebahu itu menapakkan kakinya ke tanah pinggir rawa. Kedua pipinya ia __kembungkan__ tanda ia sebal pada bocah __c__ilik yang sedari tadi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Miko'._

"_Ah, Maaf Miko, tapi latihannya−"_

"_Aku gak mau latihan kalo Na-Kun gak ikut!" sifat manja gadis itu muncul kembali. Ia sedang merapikan kimono sutranya yang berwarna merah api._

"_Tapi, Miko, Saya ada latihan dengan Ayah Saya__,__"_

"_Ya atau tidak sama sekali__,__"_

~~~ w ~~~

Aku terbengong-bengong di depan rawa, melihat dua bocah cilik yang sepertinya tengah bertengkar tak jauh dariku. Sepertinya gadis cilik itu tengah meminta sesuatu yang membuat bocah satunya kebingungan. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat ini.

"Hoy, Naru! Jangan bengong, cepat buat laporan dan kita pergi ke kuil utama." suara temanku, Lee, membuyarkan lamunanku tentang kedua bocah itu yang baru kusadari telah pergi.

"Ah... Maaf, aku melamun," aku menatap sebuah kertas laporan yang harus kutulis tentang kunjungan wisata yang diadakan rutin di sekolahku tiap 4 bulan sekali. Dan sekarang kelompokku kebagian pergi ke kuil pusat di negara Hi yang konon katanya telah berdiri selama lebih dari 1.000 tahun. Yah... aku sih antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

"Memang melamun apa?" Shikamaru, teman sekelompokku datang dari balik pohon dan langsung saja menanyakan pertannyaan aneh.

"Yah... Aku melihat dua orang anak yang sedang bertengkar di pinggir rawa ini." aku menunjuk ke sebuah sudut rawa yang terdapat batu besar sekitar 10 meter dari tempat kami berdiri.

"Anak?" kulihat Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memang ada apa? "Setahuku tempat ini tertutup untuk anak kecil, karena dipercaya tempat ini sering menelan anak" menelan? Maksudnya hilang?

"Masa' sih? Aku yakin melihatnya..."

~~~ w ~~~

"_Miko, kubilang hati-hati kimononya, jangan sobek lagi__.__"seorang pemuda remaja berpakaian hitam-hitam tengah mengomeli 'Miko'nya yang terlihat __c__uma tersenyum tanpa dosa._

"_Tidak apa, lagipula banyak komono lain yang disimpan__.__" pemuda pirang tersebut menggeleng pasrah seakan sudah biasa menghadapi gadis remaja di depannya._

"_Bukan masalah kimononya Miko, tapi sebuah benda juga tak ingin luka__.__" gadis berparas manis itu memiringkan kepalannya tanda tidak mengerti._

"_Benarkah? Tapi mereka benda mati__.__" __t__angan pucatnya menyentuh ujung kimono yang tersobek kar__e__na terkena benda tajam._

"_Benda matipun punya takdir, setiap mereka kembali dibuat, mereka mempunya__i__ takdir. Kapan mereka akan berguna, siapa pemiliknya, dan juga kapan mereka akan tak berguna lagi. Mereka juga bisa bersedih jika mereka diacuhkan. Merekapun bisa 'merasakan' dalam arti banyak__.__"_

"_Na, Na-Kun. Kau seperti orang tua saja. Padahal umurmu baru 11 dan aku 12, kenapa kau terasa seperti lebih tua dari aku?"__g__adis itu berkacak pinggang kesal karena pengetahuannya yang sedikit._

"_Miko, hal ini sudah Anda pelajari saat pelatihan dulu, Anda saja yang tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Sensei anda__.__"_

"_Tapi, walau aku hati-hati kimono ini tetap rusak 'kan? Bukannya sudah takdir?"_

"_Memang benar, tapi ada juga takdir yang bisa berubah__.__"_

"_AKH! Lagi-Lagi aku kalah dengan Na-Kun, padahal aku kan lebih tua dan lebih 'tinggi'!" gadis itu terlihat kesal sembari melepaskan hiasan rambut yang menurutnya berat._

"_Anda harus lebih banyak belajar lagi, Miko__.__"_

"_Na-Kun, jadilah anak kecil lagi! Kau sudah terlihat seperti orang tua!"_

~~~ w ~~~

"Naruto, kau bengong."

"Ah!" aku terkejut mendengar suara dingin temanku, Gaara, yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelahku.

"Ada yang menarik dengan ruangan ini?" Aku menatap sebuah ruangan kosong. Ya kosong... Sama sekali tak ada apapun. Dalam kuil utama yang bebas untuk di masuki orang biasa ini ada satu tempat yang terasa janggal bagiku. Kenapa tempat ini kosong, dan hawanya tidak mengenakkan?

"Kenapa ruangan ini kosong?"

Aku melihat dari sudut mataku bahwa mata hijau Gaara memandangiku sebentar sebelum menghela nafas.

"Naruto, sudah kubilang beberapa kali pelajari sejarah negaramu sendiri, masa tidak tahu?" dari nadanya, sepertinya Gaara sedikit kesal.

"Ya, maaf aku memang bodoh, lemah dalam pelajaran, pemalas, tidak sepertimu." aku sedikit menyindirnya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu," Gaara sepertinya memang mulai marah.

"Baiklah, tapi jawab pertanyaanku!" kesannya aku menyuruh Gaara, yah?

"Ini tempat pelatihan Miko, Baka."

"Benarkah?" pelatihan Miko? Miko penjaga kuil itu yah?

"Ada apa?"

"Hanya terasa akrab," aku mengangkat bahuku tanda tak mengerti.

~~~ w ~~~

"_Yatta! Na-Kun__!__" gadis berambut hi__t__am sepanjang pinggangnya tersebut langsung menubruk pemuda pirang yang terlihat sangat dewasa di sebuah kamar mewah._

"_Ada apa lagi?" pemuda itu terlihat sewot karena kegiatannya di ganggu oleh nonanya yang kini sudah m__e__ncapai umur 16 tahun, waktu untuk dirinya menjadi 'dirinya__'__ yang sesungguhnya._

"_Aku sudah dapat pengawal baru!" gadis berpakaian kimono putih tersebut mengeratkan pelukannya._

"_Lalu Anda akan mengusirku begitu?"pemuda pirang itu menggulung sebuah gulungan kertas yang terlihat sangat tebal._

"_Na-Kun dingin! Tentu saja tidak, tapi..."_

"_Tapi?" pemuda pirang itu merasakan bahwa pelukan gadis itu malah makin mengerat sampai membuatnya sesak nafas._

"_Na-Kun mau jadi pendampingku?" wajah gadis itu bersemu merah bersama dengan pemuda pirang yang dipeluknya._

~~~ w ~~~

"Ada masalah Naruto-Kun? Kau terlihat selalu bengong."

Sialan! Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak setelah sampai di sebuah kamar tidur milik seseorang yang disebut 'pelindung Miko'.

"Tenten, aku tidak apa... mungkin sedikit… lelah?" memang aku mungkin terlalu lelah memikirkan perasaanku yang aneh ini? Di mana setiap aku melangkahkan makin dalam ke kuil ini jantungku menjadi bedegup lebih kenjang 3 kali lipat. OK, berlebihan. Tapi perasaan aneh memang benar-benar kurasakan, seperti perasaan saat aku merasa... Deja vu? Entahlah... Aku serasa jadi kacau hari ini.

"Ah... Naruto-Kun, kalau dilihat kamar ini sangat sederhana dari kamar lainnya, 'kan?" aku terbawa perkataan Tenten, memang kamar ini terlihat lebih sederhana dari yang kami lihat lalu-lalu. Terasa lebih sempit dan tidak terlalu mewah.

"Lalu?" aku bertanya pada Tenten apa maksud perkataannya.

"Tidak, hanya heran siapa yang menempati kamar ini dulu."

"Na-Kun!" bulu kudukku serasa berdiri mendengar panggilan itu, entah kenapa dadaku jadi bergejolak tak karuan. Aku lihat siapa yang memanggilku, ternyata Sakura-Chan.

"Sakura-Chan, kau mengenal Na-Kun?"

"He? Aku memanggilmu Naruto-Kun"

Aku lagi-lagi melongo dadakan.

~~~ w ~~~

"_Kya~~ Kyu__u__bi, jadi rubah saja! Biar aku bisa memelukmu terus!"gadis berumur 19 tahun itu masih saja melonjak gemas secara kekanak-kanakan, mendapatkan helaan nafas dari pemuda pirang di sampingnya yang sedang membaca buku dan tatapan datar dari seorang pria berambut kemerahan._

"_Maaf, Miko, Saya tidak bisa."mata merah pria tersebut tertutup sebentar kemud__i__an terbuka kembali. Memperhatikan gadis berkimono biru langit__ yang sedang duduk__._

"_Ayolah, Kyuubi. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu__" wajah gadis itu__,__ biarpun terlihat dewasa tapi sifatnya masih saja kekanakan._

"_Tapi, Saya rasa ada yang tidak suka dengan Saya di sini__.__" mata merah itu melirik sebentar ke arah pemuda pirang yang duduk tenang di samping __s__ang Miko__,__ serasa mengacuhkan keadaan sekelilingnya dengan terus membaca. Sang Miko mengikuti arah pandang pengawalnya._

"_Jangan hiraukan Na-Kun, anggap saja dia tidak ada." __g__adis itu terus memaksa._

"_Saya serasa mendapatkan peringatan dari aura Tuan, Miko__…__" pengawal itu terus saja menolak._

"_Akh! Na-Kun, perbolehkan dia berubah!"_

"_Kyuubi, jangan pernah kau berani untuk berubah menjadi rubah hanya untuk dipeluk oleh Miko__.__" akhirnya suara dingin lelaki bermata biru tersebut terdengar._

"_Ah.__.__. Na-Kun juga mau dipeluk?"seakan tak peduli dengan perasaan lelaki yang bergejolak, gadis itu malah membuka kedua tangannya seakan ingin memeluk pemuda pirang yang kini menutup buku di tangannya._

"_Simpan itu untuk nanti, Miko__.__"_

"_Berhenti memanggilku 'Miko__'__, Na-Kun!"_

~~~ w ~~~

"Taman yang indah."

"Ya," seindah perasaanku yang terasa menjadi cerah.

Entah kenapa, berdiri di bawah pohon sakura tua yang bahkan tak terlihat daunnya sepucukpun di setiap ujung ranting. Hanya saja ini terlihat sebagai taman surga yang baru saja dibangun, padahal taman ini konon katanya dulu telah hancur.

Yah... Perang yang hanya menyisakan kuil dan pohon sakura ini saja. Tapi semua ini terasa terus dirawat dari setiap generasi ke generasi.

Dan perasaanku menjadi sangat tenang, serasa ingin tersenyum terus. Ok, tadi aku selalu bengong bahkan sampai dikira Sakura-Chan aku pingsan berdiri, sekarang aku malah senyum-senyum sendiri. Apa ini tanda-tanda orang akan menjadi gila?

"Kalau saja pohon ini bisa berbunga lagi, kurasa taman ini bagaikan surga dunia." yah... benar... pohon ini sudah tidak bisa berkembang maupun tumbuh. Pohon ini sudah mati fungsi, hanya saja pohon ini terasa sayang jika harus ditebang, karena pohon ini menyaksikan takdir hebat yang mengubah negara Hi. Sebuah akhir perang.

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin, pohon ini tidak habis dimakan rayap saja sudah untung."

"Ck, Naruto-Kun, kau berkata seakan kau ini sudah sangat tahu pohon ini saja." aku memang tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa jantung ini mengalirkan darah lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Oh ya, Shika, upacaranya akan segera dimulai." Gaara memperingati dengan tenang seraya berjalan menuju altar tempat berdoa di halaman depan kuil ini.

"Upacara?" aku tak pernah tahu bahwa disini akan diadakan upacara segala.

"Hari kematian Miko dan 'pelindungnya' saat mereka melindungi daerah ini sampai akhir." Shikamaru menyusul Gaara memasuki lorong penghubung dengan halaman depan, disusul Sakura-Chan dan Tenten, sedangkan aku masih berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura.

Lama-lama kok rasanya aku jadi takut berdiri sendirian di sini, yah? Ah... dan jantungku juga rasanya ingin berlari keluar saking cepatnya berdegup. Aneh... mungkin aku harus beristirahat.

~~~ w ~~~

"_Miko!" seorang pria teg__a__p__ mendarat dengan lembut di depan bangunan megah, sebuah lantai kayu yang kini biasa disebut teras depan rumah. Di__ belakang pria berambut pirang dengan pakaian hit__am__ tersebut muncul seorang rubah sebesar manusia dari dalam tanah._

"_Ada apa?" __s__ang Miko panik mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh orang y__a__ng telah menjadi bagian paling penting dalam hidupnya, dengan nada yang panik._

"_Benteng Selatan jatuh__!__" mata biru itu menjadi sangat serius._

"_Eh, tapi..." __g__adis itu sedikit ole__ng__ dan akan terjatuh kalau saja pri__a__ pirang di depannya tidak menahan dirinya._

"_Ada apa?" __pria itu menjadi panik._

"_Kekainya... Selatan, Barat, Timur, Utara, kekainya tertembus__…__" suara yang biasanya ceria kini berubah menjadi pelan. Mata pria yang menopang tubuhnya terlihat terkejut, ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya._

"_Kyuubi, beritahu pada seluruh jendral benteng pertahanan dalam__!__" __p__ria itu mengayunkan tangan memberi aba-aba pada rubah berwana api membara yang segera hilang ta__n__pa bekas setelah diperintah oleh majikannya._

"_Miko, Saya akan memberitahukan Kaisar pusat dahulu__.__" pria itu dengan sigap membopong tubuh__ gadis berkinono merah jambu ke sebuah kursi bambu, mengerti bahwa Sang Miko sedang berusaha melacak musuh yang berhasil menembus kekai yang dibuatnya sendiri._

_Pria itu hendak pergi sebelum sebuah tangan pucat kecil meraih tangannya, dan menariknya. Membuat pria tersebut memandang pada Mikonya. Pandangan mata onyx __gadis__ itu menyisaratkan ketakutan mendalam._

"_Kita... dikepung__!__"_

~~~ w ~~~

DEG

AKH! Dadaku, kenapa dadaku menjadi panas. Mataku tak bisa lepas dari sebuah pedang yang tengah dimandikan air bercampur minyak cengkeh suci di depan altar doa bertuliskan beberapa nama yang tergantung, beserta sebuah kinono merah api membara yang telah disikat dari debu yang menempel. Diiringi suara doa yang membuat suasana makin terasa religius.

"Ada apa Naruto?" kudengar suara Gaara yang terlihat khawatir dengan nafasku yang memburu ini. Ah sial, kenapa dengan paru-paruku yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat sesak?

"Ti... tidak apa, mungkin hanya kepanasan." aku mencari alasan yang logis, dan segera meminta ijin untuk keluar dari barisan penonton yang tengah menyaksikan upacara kebesaran Miko terakhir dari kuil ini.

Kaki berjalan pelan, tak tentu arah, aku sama sekali tak tahu tempat ini. Aku baru saja mengunjungi tempat ini hari ini, dan kenapa perasaanku menjadi meluap-luap?

Mataku menemukan seorang pria yang terlihat tak asing lagi bagiku. Rambutnya yang kemerahan, hey! Dia peramal di ujung jalan itu! Dan entah kenapa aku malah mengejarnya. Aku melihat mata merahnya menyala sebelum dia berjalan menjauhiku menuju ke balik pohon besar, membuatku makin cepat mengejarnya hingga tak memperhatikan sekelilingku.

Dan dengan sukses aku menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maaf." aku segera berusaha berdiri sendiri dan akan berjalan kembali sebelum aku merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggamku, sebuah tangan yang besar.

"Ah, maaf juga." suara lelaki, ternyata yang kutabrak adalah seorang lelaki berambut raven dan bermata onyx berkilau.

Tadi... tangannya terasa hangat...

~~~ w ~~~

"_Tidak Na-Kun, jangan pernah lakukan itu!" airmata gadis itu mengalir, melihat pemuda yang dicintainya berdiri tegak di ujung tertinggi ranting pohon __S__akura seakan melayang. Angin malam yang dingin terasa lebih dingin dari malam-malam biasanya._

_Tangan pucatnya mencengkram erat rambut halu__s__ rubah berekor sembilan yang tengah membawanya terbang menjauh dari bangunan yang masih d__i__ tempati orang yang paling dicintainya itu, berdiri kokoh di ujung ranting pohon __S__akura, menyiapkan kuda-kuda._

"_Miko, sebaiknya anda persiapkan kekkai."_

"_Tidak, bawa aku kembali ke bawah Kyuubi, Na-Kun bisa mati!" tangisan makin deras, melihat tangan berwarna tan samar pink bergerak halus membuat sebuah segel._

"_Maaf, Miko, tapi tuan meminta Saya melindungi Anda__.__"_

"_Kya!" gadis itu terpekik kaget saat tiba-tiba tubuh mereka oleng ke samping dan mendapati sebuah busur panah melewati tepat di depan mata __s__ang Miko yang membulatkan matanya._

"_Ini akan ber__bahay__a Miko, pegangan yang kuat__!__" rubah itu mengaum keras. Kesemb__i__lan ekornya menangkis beberapa anak pana__h__ yang melesat cepat ke arah mereka. Terus menapaki jalan langit menuju kejauhan, jauh dari jangkauan musuh._

_Sang Miko memandang lesu ke arah wilayah yang seharusnya ia lindungi kini mejadi __la__utan api dan darah. Ditambah dengan senyuman terakhir pria yang dicintainya. Perih, hari ini perih. Matanya memandang tajam mulut pria yang berdiri di atas pohon tersebut bergerak membuka menutup, di__a__ seakan memberikan sebuah kata terakhir padanya._

"_Miko, lakukan__!__"Miko tersebut meneteskan airmatanya yang terakhir sebelum membaca mantra pembentuk kekai tingkat atas untuk melindungi bagian wilayahnya yang tersisa, satu-satunya cara terakhir._

"_Dia memanggi__l__ namaku__,__" guman Miko tersebut sebelum cahaya putih menyelimuti segalanya. Mereka mengambang, seolah waktu menjadi makin lambat._

"_Kyuubi, seandainya aku laki-laki, akan kulindungi dia. Agar dia tak perlu hilang seperti ini__.__"_

"_Miko, tubuh anda..."_

"_Biarkan, aku tidak ingin hidup. Aku memasang kekkai padamu, hiduplah sampai nanti, sampai pertemuan kita lagi."_

_Mata onyx itu kemudian menutup. Disusul tubuhnya yang menghilang ditelan cahaya putih, hanya menyisakan 4 helai komono lapis berwarna merah api membara bermotifkan kobaran api berpola bunga api kecil yang mengambang jatuh tersangkut di ranting pohon bersama sebuah pedang yang retak._

~~~ w ~~~

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Eh? Na... Namikaze Naruto."

Lho? Mataku membulat melihat sebuah kelopak Sakura mengambang tertiup angin dan aku baru menyadari bahwa pohon tempat peramal yang menghilang tersebut adalah pohon Sakura yang telah mati. Kenapa bisa berbunga? Lagipula... ini musim panas.

'_Aishiteru Sasuke-Chan'_

"_A__ishiteru... Naruto-Kun"_

~~~ END ~~~

**A/N: **Terima kasih banyak sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca... (_ _)


End file.
